


最大的小城市

by KEEN69



Series: A winter wonderland [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 08:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2303114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KEEN69/pseuds/KEEN69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dante度假时遇到了一些朋友。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

比起拉斯维加斯来，Dante更喜欢里诺，虽然它一直试图把自己打造成另一个赌城——并且显然并不太成功，可Dante觉得，里诺的迷人之处就在于“它还不是拉斯维加斯”。  
“这个世界不需要两个一模一样的东西，城市也是。如果里诺变成了赌城，那它就没有意义了……不，应该说，它就根本不存在了。”  
背后传来回应的声音：“听起来你似乎有感而发。”  
“难道你不这么认为吗？”  
Lady从旅游指南里抬起头来，看着手中抓着酒瓶的Dante。后者正站在窄小的阳台上，像往常一样敞开衣襟背靠栏杆。橘色的阳光覆盖着他的身体，为他淡淡地抹上一层明亮的色泽，鲜活的光芒在他的头发上跳跃，当他把酒瓶塞进嘴里仰起头时，日光就像金色的水一样淌过他的喉结。  
而事实上，冬日的里诺十分阴沉，这种阴沉是凝结在空气里的，连阳光也无法驱散。  
Lady又低下头去，“我倒是明白了为什么你对这里这么着迷。”  
“哈哈。”Dante发出一声愉快的笑声，“并不仅仅因为这些。”他放下手里的瓶子，转过身去。同时Lady默默地把书合上，站起身，走到他身边。迎面吹来的风里有沙子的味道，这里的海拔和干涩的空气总是让初次到来的人们无所适从。  
“里诺是个有趣的城市，看到它的标语吗？”Dante伸出手，指着里诺的地标。霓虹灯管拼搭出的英文字母会在夜晚射放出绚丽的灯光，而此刻，它看起来不过是寻常无奇的脏兮兮的指示牌。地标旁边的圣诞树足足有8米高，它原本是一棵普通的松柏，一个星期前由卡车运到这里，当它的顶上被安置上一颗巨大的星星时，它就变成了一棵圣诞树。  
Lady把视线从挂满了彩带、彩球和糖果拐杖的树身上移开，“The biggest little city in the world. ”她轻轻地念出这座城市的骄傲。  
“最大的小城市，它究竟是大还是小呢？”  
“又大又小。”Lady哼笑，“感觉像在形容心脏。”她看了Dante一眼，如她所料，那个血统并不纯正的恶魔脸上露出了揶揄的神情。  
“确实，人心也是很有趣的东西。”  
对Dante来说，“有趣”是个褒义词，很多东西或者行为可以没有道德，但绝对不能不有趣。  
“看到那条河了吗？”他向Lady示意在楼宇之间隐约显露出来的河流，“很多年以前，里诺颁布了一条出人意表的法律，只要在这里住满三个月或者四个星期，即使你的配偶不愿意，你也可以在他面前把结婚证书撕掉。那个时候美国还不够开放，离婚不是什么光彩的事情，会给人扣上‘不负责任’的大帽子，于是里诺的消息一传开，所有想重获自由的人成群结队涌向这个西部城市，占据了所有的房屋，甚至还在特拉基河两岸搭起帐篷。”  
“我在指南上看到了一些介绍。”Lady望着遥远的地方，似乎在想像当时的景象，“所以‘离婚’才是里诺声名大噪的原因，赌博只是它敛财的目的而非手段。”她讽刺地笑了笑，“大概只有美国人可以把辛酸的事情弄得像庆祝节日一样，原本还是夫妇的人第二天就进了别人的帐篷。”  
“这也没什么好指责的。”Dante眯起眼睛，在冬日的阳光下显得有些心不在焉，“至少来到这里的人都认为，未来有更美好的日子在等待他们，怀抱着希望总是件好事。”  
“是吗？”Lady疑惑地咕哝一声，回答她的，只有远处山顶积雪的闪光。  
在阳台上站久了，沙漠气候在冬季特有的干燥寒冷让Lady忍不住舔了舔下唇，寒意从脚底直升到胸口，嘴里呼出的全部是雾气。Lady瑟缩着拉了拉衣服的领口，准备回到房间里去。  
“你说的没错。”一手扶着阳台的门，Lady侧过脸来看着Dante，“人心确实是很有趣的东西。”


	2. Chapter 2

人在任何时候都不应该亏待自己的胃，特别在美国西部，风尘仆仆的旅途和早晚温差会贪婪地吸食掉人体的能量。幸好所有的赌场、旅馆、饭店、酒吧都随时敞开着大门，这个不眠的城市不间断地提供色拉菜、玉米羹、煎蛋卷、美味的牛排、海鲜、批萨、精酿啤酒还有过于热情的服务，每一个空荡荡的身体都会在大吃一顿后立刻活过来。  
“我终于有力气可以抬起手臂了。”Trish舒展了一下肢体，发出满足的叹息声，“饥饿真是可怕的东西。”  
“要喝茶吗？”Dante递给她一个杯子，Trish眨了眨眼，很惊讶欧洲精致的骨瓷杯会出现在与它风格完全不符的地方。  
“谢谢。”她坐在阳台的手扶椅上，对着Dante微微一笑。  
美国人所谓的茶和他们的文化一样，是一锅乱炖材料混杂的东西，红茶加蜂蜜加柠檬汁，喝在嘴里不知是甜还是苦的味道。  
“来之前我还去了弗吉尼亚街。”  
“你也看了旅游指南？”Dante好笑地问，立刻又摆出委屈的表情，“为什么你们都不要我做导游？”  
Trish的脸上写着“明知故问”四个大字，“我可不希望你那些先入为主的想法影响我，其他人应该也是这么想的。”  
“原来我这么有感染力吗？”Dante摸了摸自己的脸。  
Trish不理会他，她正为手中的饮料苦恼万分，犹豫是不是要把这杯“美国特色”喝下去，还是另外换一杯咖啡。  
“弗吉尼亚街大桥上依然有女人把戒指扔到水里，不仅戒指，还有人扔项链耳环或者其他东西。我也想扔掉点什么，结果上上下下找了半天，只摸到我的枪。”  
“哦，你们这些女人……”Dante发出意味不明的感慨，“再这样继续下去，河流污染就会变成里诺最大的问题。你把枪扔了吗？”他突然问。  
“不，没有。”Trish摇摇头，“有些东西是扔不掉的。如果我扔了这把枪，就不得不花钱去买另一把，多浪费。”  
她终于还是喝完了那杯茶，站起来，走到Dante身边，和他一起倚靠在栏杆上。除了几幢旅店之外，里诺的大部分建筑都很低矮，视线一马平川，无数的霓虹在眼底闪烁。  
“到这里我有些明白了，我想我会和你一样对这里流连忘返……”Trish拢了拢头发，“我从来没有见过那么宽阔的天空和公路，还有除了你之外，那么肆意的人群……”她笑了一下，“这里的一切都是自由的。活动是自由的，语言是自由的，来去是自由的，而我被禁锢太久了。”  
Trish的眼底装满了向往的神情，让她看起来像一个未成年的少女，觉得未来是从水晶里看出去的世界，清澈明亮，没有一丝杂质。  
Dante盯着那张非常熟悉的脸庞，然后慢慢垂下眼睑。  
“自由的代价是很高昂的。”  
煞风景的话刚说出口Dante就有些后悔，他看着Trish站直身体，脸上的笑容并没有因为他的话而变得黯淡，这让Dante安心了些。  
“反正我也没有什么可以失去的。”Trish抬起眉毛，笑容立刻变得狡黠起来，“何况我这样年轻貌美的单身女性，路上会发生什么好事也说不定。”  
“这里可没有骑着马的王子，只有开着车的牛仔。”  
他们在夜风中笑起来，然后Trish吸了一口气，蹦跳着跑回房间。  
“哦，该死，恶魔都不会觉得冷吗？”  
头顶传来“嗞啦啦”电流通过的声音，下一秒整个阳台被照得亮堂堂的。底下街道上的积雪反射着斑斓的光芒，风吹过圣诞树上的铃铛，让它们摇晃着发出动听的声响。Dante仰起头，看见这座生机勃勃的城市又多了一盏霓虹。


	3. Chapter 3

“你知道吗？有个爱着的人真是非常不错的事情。”Dante一手搭在Nero的肩膀上，笑嘻嘻地说，“看到那个吗？”他指着里诺地标上挂着的巨大的槲寄生，“你知道人们为什么爱圣诞节？因为圣诞节的时候，你可以把Kyrie拉到槲寄生下面，吻她，而她绝对不会赏你一个巴掌。”  
Nero扔给他一个嫌弃的眼神，“你经常做这样的事情？”   
Dante立刻像只猫一样竖起毛来，“嗨！小鬼，我可以原谅你不懂圣诞的传统，但你最好不要对我的任何行为产生质疑！”  
作为惩罚，Dante踹了一下Nero的小腿，后者笑着躲开，顺手从阳台的小圆桌上取下一罐啤酒扔给Dante。  
“好的，我道歉。”  
Dante一边抱怨着“现在的孩子真是越来越没大没小了”，一边凑过去，和Nero手中的易拉罐碰了一下。喝酒碰杯也是传统，虽然在里诺，喝罐装啤酒实在有点蠢。  
“今晚有什么安排吗？”Dante随口问着。  
Nero露出了一点茫然的神情，他似乎对这个问题毫无准备，“不，你知道……我只是想明天早上去lake tahoe滑雪。”  
Dante因为Nero声音里的迷惑而笑起来，“别浪费青春啊。”他按住Nero的脑袋，揉了揉他的头发，“圣诞夜，每个人都准备狂欢，你也应该学着抛开理智。”  
“抛开理智？哦……不……”  
“看。”Dante截住男孩拒绝的话，“那些酒店、赌场，那些霓虹灯下面贴满了昭示和广告。很多人努力一年就是为了今天，过了这一晚一切都不一样了。你用什么理由拒绝摆在你面前的快乐，还有梦想，还有……”  
低沉而温柔的声音充满诱惑，Nero的眼神闪烁着，偶尔停在Dante的身上，又很快移开。霓虹绚丽的光芒照在Dante银色的睫毛上，那里在闪闪发光。  
“你还没有看过外面的世界吧？一直在那样的小镇，一出生就决定好了一生，那确实很安稳但也很无趣，现在就能看到二十年甚至五十年后的自己你不觉得可怕吗？真正的生活应该是我们永远都不知道明天会发生什么，明天会遇到什么人。我们应该把握好眼下的每一分每一秒，每一杯酒，每一次和女孩的亲吻……”  
声音越来越靠近，隐约的吐息喷在耳朵上，Nero觉得脸庞有点发热，他想起了希腊神话里用歌声引诱船员的海妖，她们的声音多么优美，带来的却是死亡。  
“你还年轻，kid。”  
那个声音终于离开了，保持着一定的距离，Nero才发现自己重新开始呼吸。  
他看着里诺的地标下方，一对情侣在那里接吻。  
“也许你说得没错。”Nero还不知道自己到底要的是什么，但他知道自己有足够的时间去摸索，“和你这样潦倒得只剩下生命可以挥霍的大叔相比，我真是太幸运了。”  
Dante显然对他的话嗤之以鼻，但并没有反驳什么，也许觉得和年轻小鬼拌嘴是很降低身份的事情，Dante只是微抬着下巴，眼睛里满是尖刻的嘲讽。  
Nero也有些生气了，他捏扁手里的易拉罐扔进垃圾桶。  
“好吧，我走了！”他走进屋子穿上外套，又走出来，“如你所愿，我去见识一下你口中‘真实的世界’，跳舞女郎的大腿，能烧掉喉咙的烈酒，圣诞节随便亲吻的传统……是的，我是很好奇，对没有接触过的东西我都好奇，但是我不觉得那些会对我有什么意义！”  
Nero摊了摊手，他看着Dante的眼睛，试图从里面找出一些特别的情绪，不管是赞同还是反对，什么都好，它们不该那样平静。  
“我最终会回到属于我的地方。”Nero最后说。  
Dante有一瞬间的失神，再次对上Nero的眼睛时他突然笑起来，他有很久没有露出过这样的笑容了，真实而明亮。  
“Good luck。”他对着Nero挥挥手。


	4. Chapter 4

手机突然响了起来，在外衣口袋里不断震动着。  
Dante看了一眼来电显示，脸上露出漠然的神情。  
他按下通话键。  
“Morrison，好久不见。”  
“终于找到你了，Dante。”电话那头传来的声音急切又欣慰，可以想像对方是怎么焦急地拿着手帕擦拭额头上的汗水。  
“如果你总是这样时不时让自己消失，我就考虑要在你身上装卫星定位系统了。”  
“饶了我吧。”Dante轻轻“哼”了一声，“我只是躲在夹缝里喘口气，结果还不是被你找到了。”  
“这是我们都不乐意发生的，不过没办法。”在很多杂音中，模糊的人声听起来顿了一顿，“快回来吧，有新任务。”  
突然感觉到凉意，Dante抬起头，看见大片大片的雪花寂静无声地从天而降。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 人心就像这个一个小小的房间，有人来了，有人来了又走了，有人一直都没有来。


End file.
